Love On Boarding School
by Seraphina Hall
Summary: 'Salahmu kan hari gini masuk asrama', cecar Tayuya dari seberang sana. Tayuya benar. Ia mungkin tak seharusnya ada disini. Ia ke sini untuk menghindari 'dia'. Tapi kenapa 'dia' malah ada disini?


Hy, saya author baru disini. Ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Mohon bantuannya ya –membungkuk dengan anggun-

Read and Review

Seraphina Hall-Pratiwi

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.. Kishimoto owns Naruto..(T_T)**

**LOVE ON BOARDING SCHOOL**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Sakura ada yang nyari tuh", ujar Yamanaka Ino. Sakura mengeluh. Siapa sih yang mencarinya? Gak liat apa dia lagi bikin perlengkapan MOS?. Besok MOS udah mulai, dan peralatannya baru jadi setengah, mana udah jam sembilan lagi.

"Siapa sih yang nyari?", tanya Sakrua dengan sinis. Ino terkejut begitu mendengar nada sinis teman barunya.

"Kakak kelas dan gak tahu namanya", jawab Ino tak kalah sinis. Ia kemudian meninggalkan Sakura dan berlalu ke kamarnya sendiri. Sakura dengan setengah hati meninggalkan perlengkapan MOSnya yang belum selesai kemudian melenggang keluar dari gedung asramanya. Didepan pintu asrama, ia mendapatai kakak kelasnya semasa SMP berdiri dengan tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku celana jeans-nya.

"Kak Sasuke?", tanyanya tak percaya. Ia tak tahu kalau kakak kelasnya yang semasa SMP begitu digilai kaum hawa sesekolah –ralat, mungkin seluruh Jepang- itu akan masuk sekolah asrama, Konoha Boarding Senior School, disingkaat KBSS.

"Hn. Kudengar hanya ada satu orang yang lolos seleksi kesini. Tak kusangka itu kamu", jawab sang kakak kelas, Sasuke Uchiha dengan nada datar. Sakura menghela nafas berat, kakak kelasnya yang satu ini masih seperti dulu, datar. Ia ingin menghajarnya dan berkata 'Apa susahnya gak ngomong pake nada datar?'

'Sabar Sakura. Kau masih belum memulai MOS disini dan dia kakak kelasmu', batin Sakura. Ia menyunggingkan senyum terpaksa kemudian menyahut. "Ya, aku juga gak tahu kenapa bisa lolos. Padahal otakku standar"

Sasuke tak merespon. Menatapnya saja tidak. Ughhh, Sakura benar-benar muak. "Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu kak. Peralatan MOS-ku belum selesai", begitu Sakura akan berlalu, Sasuke tiba-tiba berseru masih dengan nada datar.

"Hn. Waktu SMP kau pernah berhutang satu mangkuk ramen padaku. Akan kutagih nanti" , dan dengan itu Sasuke meninggalkan asrama putrid KBSS.

* * *

><p>"Seperti yang kalian tahu, KBSS adalah sekolah unggulan di Jepang. Walaupun berlokasi di Tokyo, namun murid-muridnya bukan hanya dari Tokyo. Kobe, Osaka, Fukushima, Kyoto dan lain-lain. Murid dari berbagai penjuru yang lolos seleksi kami perseilahkan bersekolah dengna fasilitas lengkap disini. Untuk itu demi mempermudahkan keterjangkauan, asrama sengaja didirikan ….", Sakura tak mau dengar lagi lanjutan pidato sang kepala sekolah yang menurutnya membosankan.<p>

Hari ini hari pertama MOS. Semua siswa telah mengenakan atribut MOS mereka. Rok hula-hula, kalung dot bayi, tas ransel dari kresek, kaus kaki bola setengah tiang, papan nama dari kardus, serta rambut kepang tiga puluh untuk perempuan, dan celana semodel dengan rok hula-hula, topi yang terbuat dari bola, kaus kaki bola setengah tiang, papan nama dari kardus, tas ransel kresek, dan rompi dari karung beras untuk laki-laki.

Lima belas menit kemudian sang kepala sekolah yang sakura tahu bernama Tsunade itu telah selesai berpidato, membuat Sakura mengehela nafas lega.

"Dan sekarang acara MOS ini akan ditangani oleh kakak-kakak OSIS dibawah tanggung jawab ketua OSIS, Neji Hyuuga", ucap Tsunade kemudian seorang laki-laki yang Sakura prediksikan berusia enam belas tahun naik ke atas podium. Kepala sekolah berambut pirang itu menerahkan mic pada sang OSIS memeliki hak penuh atas podium.

"Selama pagi semuanya", sapaan awal yang dibalas dengan 'selamat pagi kak', dari para siswa. "Seperti yang sudah saya ketahui, nama saya Neji Hyuuga. Jabatan saya ketua OSIS sekaligus penanggsung jawab kegiatan ini. Langsung saja saya jelaskan. Kalian akan dibagi kedalam delapan ruang MOS. Dan masing-masing siswa akan memiliki seorang LO. LO disini berfungsi sebagai kakak tutor kalian, mereka yang akan bertanggung jawab atas pelanggaran-pelanggaran apa yang kalian lakukan, kelakuan kalian saat MOS dan hal lainnya, untuk itu jangan heran saat LO kalian mengikuti kalian kemana saja….", Sakura berharap punya kakak LO perempuan. "nama ruang MOS dan LO kalian akan ditempel di papan pengumuman dan kalian boleh melihatnya begitu keluar dari ruangan ini. Untuk itu tanpa membuang waktu, silahkan meninggalkan ruangan ini", begitu Neji selesai memberi pengarahan, semua siswa baru berebut keluar duluan.

Sakura menjadi orang yang berdiri tepat didepan papan pengumuman, dan ia menelan ludahnya begitu membaca namanya disana. Ia tak begitu masalah dengan ruangan MOS-nya, tapi kakak LO-nya yang bermasalah.

_** Sakura. Haruno**_

_** Ruangan MOS : Ruang biru, X-4**_

_** LO : Gaara Sabaku**_

Kami-sama, kenapa harus Gaara yang jadi LO-nya. Gaara itu mantan pacarnya waktu SMP. MANTANNYA. Well, sebenarnya ia tak keberatan kalau mantannya yang akan menjadi LO-nya, tapi Gaara adalah mantan yang paling dibencinya. Tentu saja karena penyebab putusnya hubungan mereka adalah karena Gaara ketahuan berselingkuh dengan Matsuri, teman baiknya.

Sewaktu SMP, Sakura punya dua orang teman baik. Teman yang sudah ia anggap sehidup semati dengannya. Sakura, Tayuya, dan Matsuri selalu kemana-mana bersama. Semua berubah saat Matsuri menghampirinya disuatu siang yang begitu terik, memberitahu bahwa Gaara menembaknya dan diterima oleh Matsuri. Sakura shock karena seingatnya Gaara masih berpacaran dengannya.

'Loh, tapi Gaara-kun bilang kalian sudah putus', kata Matsuri dengan wajah polos saat itu. Uhh, betapa Sakura ingin menghajar Matsuri dan Gaara saat itu juga. Gaara berpacaran dengan Matsuri tanpa memutuskannya. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum dan memberi selamat pada sahabatnya sekak TK itu. Meskipun ia sakit, ia masih cukup pintar untuk mementingkan persahabtan diatas segalanya.

Sejak hari itu, ia tak pernah menghubungi Gaara dan Gaara pun tak pernah menghubunginya. Mereka berdua bahkan tak pernah bertemu. Awalnya, Sakura begitu gembira bisa diterima disekolah ini. Ia lega karena bisa meninggalkan Osaka. Ia ingin melupakan semuanya. Tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa Gaara bersekolah disini.

Sakura menarik dirinya dari kerumunan siswa yang mengerubungi papan pengumuman. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel _flip_-nya dari dalam ransel kreseknya kemudian mengetik pesan singkat pada Matsuri.

_To : BestFrendzzfooEvaa Matsuri_

_ 081324xxxxx_

_ Kauu tak pernah bilang Gaara bersekolah di sekolahku!_

Sakura kembali memasukan ponselnya begitu pesannya terkirim.

"LO-mu Gaara?", tanya suara baritone bernada datar itu. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri disampingya. Sasuke tak menatapnya, melainkan papan pengumuman. Tangannya masih dalam tempat favoritnya, saku celana.

"Ia kak. Kalo kakak ? adik LO-nya siapa?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. Semoga bukan bocah yang merepotkan", jawab Sasuke dan tanpa menunggu balasan Sakura, berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura hanya terdiam memandangi punggu sang kakak kelasnya. Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbalik, mendapati Sakura memandangnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Naruto Uzumaki juga diruang biru. Kau tidak tahu jalan. Ikut denganku", ujar Sasuke to the point kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sakura yang baru menangkap maksud Sasuke pun mengekornya dari belakang. Dalam jarak yang agak jauh tentunya, karena setiap kali Sakura mendekat, beberapa kakak kelas perempuannya terlihat berbisik dengan tampang sinis.

'Sepertinya kak Sasuke bukan cuma jadi idola di SMP', batinnya.

Sakura menghela nafas dalam. Hari ini semuanya akan dimulai. Ia harus siap.

TBC

Selesaiiii chapter pertama

Maaf kalo pendek, abal dan jelek..

Review Please –puppy eyes no jutsu-


End file.
